Secrets of A Past Life
by racefh853629
Summary: Rewrite of the original. Given the shadows of the past, Adam would always worry about Greg returning to New York.
1. Prologue

A/N: I've been rewriting this story over the past week or so, so this is essentially an updated version of the old one, moved categories to reflect the crossover. And part of rewriting this is that I have a couple off-shoots planned from this original story, and I want to keep things on the same page. Having said all that: I don't own CSI, CSI:NY, CBS, or any other known entity. Some original characters do pop up in this story, and anyone who's read the original story will know that. This story takes place mid-season 8 for CSI and mid-season 4 for CSI:NY. I hope you guys enjoy this one like you enjoyed the original. :)

* * *

Prologue

He felt it. Something deep inside of him told him there was a big problem, that one of his friends was in trouble. When his cell phone rang, and it was a number he didn't recognize, he had a feeling something was really wrong. "Adam Ross," he said nervously.

"Hey, man," Greg said.

Adam heard the smile in his old friend's voice, and the feelings of there being something wrong went away momentarily. "Get a new phone?"

"Yeah. The last one had an unfortunate accident with a bathtub crime scene."

"Do I want to know how unfortunate?"

"Suffice to say, Nick is getting the next floater."

Adam laughed, piecing together the image. "That's awesome. You couldn't keep the old number?"

"Nah. Department issue phone. Number really doesn't mean anything. Plus, it's their punishment for me killing the old one."

"Man, LVPD sucks."

Mac walked into the locker room, finding Adam sitting on the bench on his phone. He awkwardly smiled at his boss, who gave him a questioning look. "LVPD?" he asked.

Adam shrugged. "One sec," he said into the phone.

"Okay," Greg replied.

Adam covered the phone receiver and turned to Mac. "My buddy Greg is a CSI for Vegas," he explained. "His phone broke, so when they gave him a new one, he got a new number. So I didn't recognize it when he called."

Mac nodded, not really saying anything.

"He's been out in the field for a few years now."

Mac nodded, thinking. "He's the one that got into that accident, right? The one that became a media circus?"

"Yeah," Adam said with a sigh.

"How's he doing?"

"He sounds okay, but he's got a lot going on right now."

Mac arched his eyebrows. "Such as?"

Adam gestured at the phone discreetly. "Can we talk this over later?"

Mac nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Adam," he said, grabbing his coat out of his locker and walking out. Adam attempted to sigh away his nerves before putting the phone back up to his ear.

"Sorry," he said.

On the other end of the line, Greg laughed. "Mac?" he asked.

"How'd you…?"

"You're still nervous."

Adam shook his head, chuckling. "Sorry. I just, thought he was gonna get on my case about being on the phone and everything."

"It's the end of the day, right? I mean, you're in the locker room?"

"Yeah."

"So, why would he get on you about that? He's not _that_ mean."

"You've never met him."

"That's a lie. I went to visit you out there a couple years ago and met him then."

Adam thought about that for a minute before nodding to himself. "Yeah, true. So, what's up?"

"Not much. I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading out there soon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen you in a few years. Miss you, man."

Adam frowned slightly. "Yeah, I know, me too. You haven't called in a little while. How're you doing?"

"Man, it's been rough."

Adam sighed, leaning against his locker. "So I've noticed."

Greg sighed slightly. "Yeah," he said. "I'll talk to you about this a little more when I get out there. Right now, I gotta get going so I can head into work."

Adam looked at his watch. "Dude, it's only 5 where you live," he observed.

"Yeah, but we're tapped now that Sara's gone. Grissom needs us to come in early."

Adam scoffed lightly. "And he'll let you fly cross-country for vacation?"

"Conference. Pre-approved vacation."

Adam nodded, even though Greg couldn't see it. "Fair enough," he said. "When is that?"

"Next week," Greg replied.

"Got a place to crash?"

"Actually, I do. My dad still owns that loft."

"That's good. Let me know when you get here, though. We'll get a drink together or something."

"That'd be awesome, man. Take it easy. I'll see you soon."

"Take care, Greg." The two hung up, and Adam remained leaning against his locker. He felt that same sick feeling creep back into his gut as Danny came in.

"Hey, man, you alright?" he asked.

Adam shook his head.

"What's up?"

"Greg's coming out here," he said.

Danny furrowed his brow. "Your college friend?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Why's that a bad thing, man?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about it."

Danny shrugged. "It'll be fine, man. Your friend's gotta be a good man if he hangs around with you. You're a good judge of character."

Adam smiled. "Thanks. Are, uh…"

"No, smartass. I'm just bein' nice."

Danny playfully shoved him over as Adam chuckled.

"Okay, good," the younger man said, standing up and grabbing his coat. "I'm gonna take off. Have a good one, Danny."

"You too, buddy. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

Adam left, shaking his head. Try as he might, he couldn't help be worried about Greg returning to New York. In fact, every time Greg said he was coming back, something inside Adam clicked, and not in a good way. Greg had left a lot of shadows when he went to Las Vegas ten years ago.

One of these days, those shadows would catch up with him and until they did, Adam would always worry about Greg coming to visit.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm gonna try to get this whole story up this week at the very latest... it might be finished earlier than that. See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

The phone rang at an ungodly hour, and Adam groaned. "Fuck off," he informed it, before realizing that it could be Mac calling. At seeing Lindsay's name on his caller ID, he shrugged slightly. "Adam Ross," he answered heavily.

"Adam, we need you at a scene," Lindsay said.

He sighed. "Alright, be there soon."

She gave him the details, and he hung up. He threw some clothes on as quickly as he could before driving to the scene.

* * *

"All hands on deck," Hawkes said as Adam ducked under the tape. "Big scene. Lots of casualties. Lots of evidence."

Adam nodded slowly. "Alright."

Hawkes watched Adam quietly before furrowing his brow. "You alright?" he asked his colleague.

Adam nodded again. "Yeah. Just tired."

Hawkes nodded, watching as Adam walked away with his kit. He walked over to where Mac was crouching over a body. "Hey, Mac," he said nervously.

Mac looked up at him. "Adam, good," he said. "We've got six dead, at least. Few more critical, few more serious. Drive by. We need your help processing the scene."

Adam nodded. "Where should I start?"

Mac pointed off in the distance, though still within clear line of sight. "Start down the block. Lots of bullets and casings. We could be here awhile."

"Okay." He started to walk away when Mac stopped him.

"Adam."

Adam turned around to look at his boss.

"These guys could be around the corner, so be careful," the older man cautioned. Adam nodded, turning and walking away as Mac went back to recovering evidence from the body in front of him.

As Adam reached the end of the crime tape, his phone rang, catching him off guard. He scooped it out of his pocket as he put his kit down. "Adam Ross," he answered, putting the phone between his shoulder and ear as he snapped on his gloves.

"Hey, man," Greg said.

Adam sighed. "You still haven't mastered this time difference, even after ten years?" he asked.

Greg scoffed. "You're already up anyway, what do you care?"

"Why are you up?"

"I just got into New York."

Adam furrowed his brow as he pulled his camera out and attempted to take a picture of a bullet casing while balancing a phone. "Already? What'd you do, get a flight midway through your shift?"

"Actually, I did."

Adam shook his head as he adjusted the lens and took another photo.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at a scene," Adam explained, taking a third photo. "Big shootout."

"All hands on deck, huh?" Greg asked.

"Yeah."

"Need some outside hands?"

Adam laughed. "You'd have to talk to Mac about that one, not me."

Greg laughed. "Dude, I think Grissom would get mad at me for getting involved when I didn't have to."

Adam laughed as Mac walked over to him.

"Adam," he said warningly.

Adam swallowed. "Mac, hey," he said.

Greg chuckled. "Dude, you want me to let you go?" he asked.

Adam didn't answer, focusing on Mac.

"Who's on the phone?" Mac asked, concerned.

"Greg," Adam replied. "Just got in for a conference. He's a lecturer at it. He offered his services if we need them. Heard about the shootout on the news."

"Dude, come on," Greg said into the phone.

Adam continued to ignore Greg, and Mac shook his head.

"Tell him that's alright, but we've got it covered," Mac said. "And then get off the phone."

"Yes, sir," Adam replied nervously. "I mean, boss."

Mac shook his head, walking away.

"Sorry to get you in trouble," Greg said.

"It's fine," Adam replied quickly. "I'm fine. I have to go."

"Alright. Tell you what, I'll drop by the lab with breakfast?"

"Try lunch."

"Okay. Lunch it is. See you then, man."

"Bye, Greg." Adam snapped the phone shut, sighing softly. He looked over at Mac, who was busy processing another area of the scene. Adam hoped Mac wouldn't be mad at him after that, but he figured Mac didn't care too much. After all, Adam had no control over his ringing phone. Although, he didn't have to answer it…

Shaking that thought out of his head, he went back to processing the scene, being as thorough as possible while trying to keep up with the others. Processing wasn't something he did often, only when CSI was backed up and busy. And at this rate, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

After what felt like days, Adam and the team were back at the lab with massive amounts of evidence to be sorted through and processed. As he was starting, his phone rang again. "Adam Ross," he answered.

"Hey," Greg said softly. "Listen, about lunch…"

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry, man. Something came up."

Greg sounded nervous, something that Adam wasn't used to. Which, in turn, made Adam nervous. "Everything okay?"

"Uh… yeah. It'll be fine."

"Is fine or will be fine?"

Greg hesitated for a moment. "Is."

Adam frowned. "Listen, if something's up, let me know."

"No, nothing," Greg pacified. "It's nothing. Trust me. If something seriously happens, I'll let you know."

"Okay, fine. I gotta get back to work."

"See you later, man," Greg said as he hung up.

Adam sighed, getting ready to start his work again. Before he could, Mac walked up to Adam.

"Adam," he said.

Adam grew nervous as he looked over at his boss. "Yeah, boss?" he replied, trying to remain calm.

"Come to my office for a moment."

Adam nodded, following Mac through the doors. "What's up?" the younger man asked, slightly worried.

"Have a seat."

Adam sat down cautiously as fear rose in him.

Mac sat down behind his desk. "Is everything alright with you, Adam?" he asked finally.

Adam furrowed his brow. "Yeah," he replied. "Fine. Why?"

"You've seemed off the past week. Even more so today. I wanted to make sure."

Adam sighed slightly. "Actually, boss, uh, it's really that I get nervous when Greg comes into town."

Mac arched his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Greg lived here, about ten years ago, in this awesome loft. We both lived there, you know? He was working in the city and I was going to grad school. Anyway, uh, he ended up doing some things that he doesn't quite know the consequences of yet."

Mac nodded. "What kinds of things?"

Adam sighed. "It's, uh, it's kinda hard to explain. He kinda made enemies where he should have made friends. And when he did, uh, the, uh, the guys he pissed off ended up becoming big time criminals. Gang members. Guys we've since arrested for assaults and stuff."

"Does Greg know about this?"

Adam shook his head. "No, not that I know of. So far, he's been lucky enough that this hasn't affected him."

"You think it will?"

Adam shrugged slightly. "When he came here a few years ago, I barely recognized him. He's changed a lot since then. And, well, they didn't know what he looked like either. But, uh, now that, you know, his face has been everywhere after the whole Demitrius James thing…"

"You think he's in danger."

Adam shrugged again. "He could be. He helped the police bring some big people to justice while he was here in New York. Pissed off some old friends and broke a few hearts in the process. He's not a bad guy. He did the right thing at the time. But, you know, they ended up being the wrong people."

"So, that's why you're worried about him."

"Yeah."

"Do you think he's in danger?"

Adam bit his lip slightly. "I don't know. If he gets threats, I would say yes. But until then, I don't know."

"Would he tell you if he was?"

Adam nodded slightly. "Yeah. We've been friends for about 16 or 17 years. Went to college together. Lived in the same hallway freshman year, then roommates the rest of the time."

Mac nodded. "You guys are close."

"We both majored in chem. Phi Beta Kappa, both of us. When I came here for grad school, he came for the experience of living and working in New York. He was actually working in a private lab, which paid the bills and his loans. But after everything that happened with his friends, he jumped at the chance when he got the call ten years ago to go work at the Vegas Crime Lab as a DNA tech for the graveyard shift. Now, he's become one of their CSIs."

Mac nodded. "Let me know if things change for him, okay? He's one of us."

Adam nodded his agreement. "Sure thing, boss."

"In the mean time, don't worry about him."

"Okay," Adam said, standing. "I'm, uh, I'm gonna get back to work."

"Okay," Mac said. "Keep me updated."

"Will do."

Adam walked out, sighing softly to himself. Despite his conversation with Mac, the nervous feeling in his stomach just wouldn't go away. It kept growing, solidifying, and Adam was afraid of what was behind it. Deep in his mind, he knew that something was going to happen with Greg this time. He just wasn't sure what.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: See first chapter for the disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 2

Adam kicked on the door of the loft, his hands full of pizza and beer. Greg opened the door a moment later, and found himself getting the paper bag holding the beer shoved into his hands quickly. "Hey," he groaned.

"I'm gonna drop something here!" Adam countered, pushing Greg out of the way and walking in.

Greg laughed. "Come on in." He followed behind where Adam had walked, still chuckling to himself.

Adam ignored his sarcasm. "Everything still where it was?"

"Yeah. Dad said they really haven't touched anything, just that Trish cleans every once in a few weeks."

Adam furrowed his brow. "She's the new step-mom, right?"

"Yeah. She's younger than me."

Adam laughed, pulling out the plates. "Well, your dad always did like younger women."

Greg shook his head, grabbing a bunch of napkins. "Younger than his oldest son, apparently."

Adam shrugged. "How's your mom?"

Greg sighed softly. "She's okay."

"Is she still with Dave?"

"Nah, they broke up last year."

Adam watched as a sorrowed expression cross his friend's face. "Why?"

Greg snorted. "Differing opinions."

"On?"

"Well, Mom supported me 100% on the Demitrius James incident. Dave, on the other hand…"

"He didn't have your back?"

Greg shook his head.

"Why not?"

Greg shrugged slightly. "He questioned a lot of the same things I did," he explained. "Mom said she couldn't be with someone who was calling her son a murderer."

Adam nodded sadly. "Yeah, I can imagine," he uttered quietly. "She got someone new?"

"Not right now. It's hard because she's still working with me."

"Right. Like your therapist."

"Yeah," Greg said quietly as they moved to the living room.

"How is therapy going?" Adam asked.

"It's going," Greg replied honestly. "Some days, I want to strangle her."

Adam laughed softly. "You know, I'm not sure that's a good thing…"

Greg chuckled. "Yeah. She's really nice, though."

"Oh, so she's nice, but you still want to strangle her?"

"She annoys me when she's always right about me."

Adam shook his head as the two sat down. Greg chose to kick his feet up on the table in front of them. Adam followed his lead, relaxing as Greg turned on the TV for background noise.

"So, what's been going on with you?" Greg asked, looking over at his friend.

Adam shrugged, shaking his head. "Not much," he replied. "Just hangin' out."

"You with Kendall yet?"

Adam laughed bitterly. "No."

"Come on, man. You need to work on that."

Adam shook his head. "She's with someone else."

Greg frowned. "I'm sorry, man. That sucks."

"Yeah, whatever." Adam rested his head against the back of the couch. "What about you? You said there was a lot going on."

Greg shook his head. "Man, it's crazy." Adam took a drink of his beer, and Greg bit into his pizza. "I told you Sara left, right?" Greg said.

"Yeah."

Greg nodded, chewing the bite. "Well," he said, swallowing. "Warrick got himself into some trouble with this mob guy. Girl was killed in his car."

Adam's eyes shot open. "What?" he said.

"Yeah, exactly. He was cleared, so he's cool, but he's got the wrong group of people against him, you know?"

Adam thought of the irony Greg had walked into by coming out here. "Yeah."

"Other than that, you know, it's been kinda coming back together."

"What about the James family?"

"Haven't come across them again."

Adam arched his eyebrows. "Expect to?" he asked.

"Every time I turn around," Greg admitted.

Adam nodded sadly.

Greg shrugged. "Anyway, I came out here for the conference and also to see my Dad."

"How's he doing?"

"He's doing well. Trish, too. I think she's pregnant."

Adam arched his eyebrows. "You're gonna have another half-sibling? From another mother?"

"I think so."

"How many would that make? I've lost count."

"Me too." Greg sighed, thinking as he took another bite. "Seven, I think. From four women."

Adam almost choked on his beer. "Holy… wow, man. Your parents divorced when you were five, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm 32 now."

Adam sighed. "That's somewhat sick."

Greg shrugged. "My dad's life is his life. He was always good to my mother, even after the divorce. Always took care of us."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, whatever he did, was doing, it didn't matter. He was happy. Still is. Trish makes him whole again."

"I bet he's said that about every woman he's been with."

Greg laughed. "Yeah, just about."

Adam laughed, eating his pizza. The two sat back, watching TV for a few minutes before Adam's phone rang. He grumbled, and Greg laughed.

"Popular man," he quipped.

Adam shot him a look as he answered the phone. "Adam Ross. Hey, Mac."

Greg arched his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm with him." Adam looked at Greg, whose eyes went wide. "I'll do that. See you soon." He hung up the phone and turned to Greg. "We gotta head down to the station," he said soberly.

Greg looked worried. "What'd I do?" he asked.

Adam sighed. "Mac didn't explain. He just said he needed me to bring you in."

"I swear, Adam, I didn't do anything."

Adam sighed again. "I know. We gotta go in anyway."

Greg stood up, nervous. Adam put his hand on Greg's upper arm, and felt the younger man tense underneath him.

"It's gonna be okay, Greg. You know that."

Greg sighed. "Yeah," he said. "Just, you try having your best friend get a phone call to haul him in to his boss."

"Well, we can have Grissom do that for me next time I'm in Vegas," Adam joked.

Greg smiled slightly as the two of them exited the loft and headed for the car.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: See the first chapter for the disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 3

Adam walked Greg into the lab, and into Mac's office. The younger man looked worried, and Adam tried to keep his cool as they entered the office. "Mac?" he said softly. His boss looked up from the file in his hand. "This is Greg Sanders."

Mac nodded, standing. "We've met before," Mac said, extending his hand. Greg took it, shaking it firmly. "Good to see you again, Greg. Please, have a seat." Greg sat down, and Adam leaned against the wall.

"What's going on?" Greg asked, cutting to the chase.

"Greg, you've come up in a case we're working on."

Greg knit his brow in confusion. "What do you mean, I've come up in a case? What'd I do?"

Mac shook his head. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

Mac leaned back against his desk. "Greg, were you aware you had children?"

Greg's eyebrows shot up as Adam looked down at the ground.

"What? I have kids?"

Mac looked at Adam, who bit his lip.

Greg followed Mac's gaze over to Adam. "And you knew about it?" he asked his friend.

Adam shifted his position, glancing briefly to Greg. "Audrey called me after you left," he said reluctantly. "Asked where you were. I didn't know. I hadn't heard from you at that point. She told me she was pregnant."

"But even when you had, you didn't tell me?" Greg asked angrily.

"I forgot. I'm sorry."

"How the hell did you conveniently forget to mention Audrey was pregnant?"

Adam flinched. "I don't know, okay?" he said, scared. "She asked me not to tell you, that she wanted to tell you herself. Given how you two had left things, I figured when you were ready, you'd call her."

Adam was still flinching, something that didn't go unnoticed by Mac.

Greg sighed, calming down. "Sorry."

Adam shrugged, trying to play the whole thing off.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," Greg added.

"It's alright," Adam said.

Greg shook his head. "No, it's not. It's not your fault. I'm sorry." Adam relaxed, and Greg turned back to Mac. "Where are they?"

"Your daughter's downstairs with Detectives Flack and Bonasera," Mac answered. "Your son is in the hospital."

"Why, what happened?" Greg asked nervously.

Mac sighed, looking at Adam. "Audrey was murdered today." He looked back to Greg, who bit his lip.

"Suspects?"

"One. Audrey's boyfriend. Kids came home from school, found him stabbing Audrey. Your son tried to stop him while your daughter called the police. He was injured."

Greg frowned. "How do you know they're mine?"

"You were listed as the father on their birth certificates. We're gonna need a DNA sample to confirm, of course."

Greg nodded. "Yeah. LVPD has it on record. I can have them fax it, if you want. Grissom should be there by now."

"That would be fine."

"I'm gonna call him. I'll be back in a minute."

"Take your time."

Greg walked out of the office, and Mac turned to Adam.

"You guys okay?" he asked, looking over at Greg's back.

Adam sighed. "I don't know," he replied. "I guess."

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"You flinched when he yelled at you."

"I-I always flinch when I get y-yelled at. I don't like being yelled at. It bothers me."

Mac nodded, not pushing it. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"It wasn't my place to, Mac. She wanted to tell him herself. What was I supposed to do? Call him up and say, 'hey, Greg, call your ex-girlfriend who broke your heart when she refused to go to Vegas with you because she has some important news for you'?"

Mac shrugged. "I don't know, Adam."

"I did what I thought was right, Mac," Adam said. "I thought they'd talk, work things out, but he never spoke to her again. I wasn't going to try and make him. And, I mean, I was her friend too. The kids know their father wasn't any of Audrey's boyfriends that they'd ever met."

"So, they knew?"

Adam sighed, looking at Greg. "They had more of an idea than he did."

* * *

Greg stood in the hallway, sighing to himself as he listened to the line ring. Finally, the phone picked up. "Grissom," Grissom answered, slightly out of breath.

"Run to the phone?" Greg asked, mildly amused.

"Yeah. What can I do for you, Greg?"

"I need you to fax my DNA profile to me."

"Where are you?" Greg could hear the confusion in Grissom's voice.

"New York Crime Lab."

"What happened?" Shock registered in Grissom's voice this time, and Greg swallowed.

"They need a comparison of my DNA profile."

"Why?"

Greg sighed. "I can't really explain right now, but I'm not in trouble, if that's what you're afraid of."

Grissom chuckled, making Greg smile. "Okay, fair enough. I'll fax it over. To whose attention should I bring it?"

"Detective Mac Taylor."

"Alright. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I think I'm okay."

"Okay. Let me know if you do."

"I will."

"Take care, Greg, and enjoy New York."

"Thanks. Later, Grissom." He hung up, taking a deep breath and sighing before walking back into Mac's office. "Grissom is faxing it over to the lab, directed to you," he said, walking in.

Mac nodded. "Great," he said. "That'll save us time on creating a profile. Excuse me for a moment." He walked out, and Greg turned to Adam.

"I'm really sorry, man," Greg said, sighing.

Adam shrugged, sitting down next to him. "It's alright," he replied, leaning back.

Greg shook his head. "No, it's not. I know what you went through in your life, with your father, everything, and I still was an ass."

"Greg, it's fine. I should get over it."

Greg shook his head again. "I'm your friend. I shouldn't scare the crap out of you."

Adam chuckled. "It wouldn't be the first time. I mean, I have been in the car with you."

Greg laughed. "I'm not as bad a driver as you."

"Oh, come on!"

"I'm not the one that hit the telephone pole."

"It was raining!"

"Dude, you were speeding."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, I know."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, sitting on the couch in Mac's office.

"So, are we cool?" Greg asked after a moment.

"Yeah, we're cool," Adam replied.

"I just have one question, though. How come Audrey never told me? Called me? Why didn't you tell her my number or my address or anything?"

"I wasn't sure what to do. What you wanted. You were upset, heartbroken. What did you want me to do? You told me you never wanted to see her again, never wanted to talk to her again. I was supposed to give her your cell?"

"You knew she was pregnant," Greg countered.

"I'm sorry," Adam said. "I just… I didn't know who to protect."

Greg nodded slightly. "How old are they?"

"10."

"So, for 10 years, they've been on this earth and they have no idea who their father really is."

Adam shrugged slightly. "Actually, they do. Audrey was honest with them. She couldn't get in touch with you, and I lied and told her I wasn't either."

"I bet she knew you were lying," Greg said matter-of-factly.

Adam laughed. "Oh, yeah," he replied.

Greg laughed slightly before stopping. "She was smart. I can't believe she's gone. Killed by her boyfriend."

Adam nodded sadly. "Amazing what people do to each other, huh?"

Greg nodded before chuckling slightly. "Man, you have no idea. Did I ever tell you about the guy who killed the homeowner because the guy got caught robbing the old man's house?"

Adam nodded.

"That's ridiculous. And we see stuff like that every day in Vegas."

"Yeah, I bet. Hey, if DNA does match up and you do get custody, what are you gonna do with the kids?"

Greg shrugged. "I don't know. Get a bigger place, better car. Get them into a good school."

"You work nights, though."

"I can find a babysitter. It's not a problem. Catherine's got a daughter who's always looking for something to do. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Adam nodded. "And you're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? They're my kids."

Adam shrugged. "Just making sure you know what you're doing."

Greg nodded. "Thanks for always being my conscience, man."

Adam snorted slightly "Someone has to."

Greg laughed bitterly. "Sometimes, I do fine with that on my own," he said.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I know," he replied.

Mac walked back in, carrying the DNA results. "Greg," he said. "If you wouldn't mind coming with me, I have someone you should meet."

"I guess that means DNA panned out, huh?" Greg said, standing.

Adam stood up with him.

"Yeah," Mac said. "They're your children."

Greg nodded as they walked downstairs.

"Child Services wants to talk to you, see what your home life is like…"

"And whether or not I can support them, as well as where I've been," Greg finished. "Yeah, I know the drill. I've seen it done before."

Mac looked at Adam, who shrugged.

"You're from Las Vegas, right?" Mac said.

"Yeah," Greg replied. "I'm a CSI 1, almost 2."

"Grissom's gonna promote you soon?" Adam asked.

Greg chuckled. "He should," he replied.

Adam laughed, and Mac smiled.

"You need to come out to Vegas some time, man. We could chill."

Adam shrugged. "Maybe."

Mac looked at him.

"I'll stay out of trouble, boss," Adam said. "I promise."

Greg smiled. "Yeah, you don't need to worry about this one," he said. "He's the good one out of the two of us."

Mac laughed. "Somehow, I don't doubt that," Mac said.

"I always was the troublemaker in college," Greg explained. "Adam used to try and keep me out of trouble. If I was already in trouble, he'd stop me from making it worse."

"What else are friends for?" Adam said, shrugging.

They walked over to where Flack and Stella were sitting with a young girl. Her blonde hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail, and her eyes were red-rimmed and swollen. The three of them looked at the group approaching.

"Uncle Adam," she said.

Adam frowned softly. "Alexa," he replied.

She stood up, hugging him around the chest.

Mac turned to Flack and Stella as the two embraced. "Flack, Stella, this is Greg Sanders," Mac introduced. "He's their father. DNA confirmed it."

Stella nodded. "Nice to meet you," she said. "Although, I feel like we've met before."

"We have," Greg said. "I was here a couple years ago."

Flack shook Greg's hand quietly.

"Greg?" Adam said.

Greg turned.

"Greg, this is Alexa. Alexa, this is your father."

Greg smiled weakly, not sure what else to do as the girl walked toward him.

"Hi," he said quietly. She smiled weakly, sniffling and hugging him. Greg, taken aback, wrapped his arms around her tentatively.

"Mom always talked about you," she said, starting to cry into his chest. "She told us you had no idea we were here, and that's why you were never around. Said that she never told you about us."

Greg shook his head, though she couldn't see. "No, she didn't."

"She didn't know where you lived. She knew you didn't live in New York anymore and that you went to Las Vegas, but she didn't know where. You weren't listed in the phone book."

"For my protection. I'm a CSI out there."

She nodded, hugging him tighter.

"It's gonna be okay," Greg soothed, rubbing her on the back softly.

"Are we going to live with you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said softly.

She sniffled, nodding. "Okay."

He said nothing as he held her close, realizing how much his life was about to change.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: See the first chapter for the disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 4

The trip to the hospital was short and silent. Greg sat in the back with his daughter while Adam sat in the front, driving. Alexa leaned against her father, a picture that Adam had been waiting to see for ten years. Only, it wasn't the image he'd been seeing all these years, given that Audrey was dead and Caden was in the hospital.

They reached the hospital, and stepped outside of the car. Alexa held onto Greg's arm, and he pulled her closer to him. Adam walked on the other side of her, and the three of them entered. They went up to Caden's room where they found Danny talking to him.

"Caden, is there anything you remember?" he asked softly.

Caden sighed, looking up at Adam, Alexa, and Greg. "Uhh… no, not really," the kid said. "I remember coming home, and Jack was stabbing Mom. I, uh, I wanted to stop him, so I grabbed his arm and he stabbed me. Alexa was on the phone… I don't really know what else happened."

"That's alright. You did great, buddy." Danny turned around to find Adam, Greg, and Alexa standing there. "Hey," he said softly before turning to Greg and sticking out his hand. "Danny Messer."

"Greg Sanders, LVPD CSI," Greg replied, shaking his hand.

"Not here on official business, right?"

Greg chuckled. "If you consider presenting a paper at a conference official, then yes. Not in any other capacity, though."

Danny nodded. "Good, good."

As they talked, Alexa let go of Greg and sat on Caden's bed. The two started talking while Adam stood back near Danny and Greg.

"So, what brings you down here?" Danny probed.

"Danny," Adam began when he saw Greg freeze. "Greg is Alexa and Caden's father."

Danny nodded.

"He didn't know that Audrey was pregnant," Adam continued. "He left for Vegas before she could tell him."

"Bad breakup," Greg added.

Danny nodded again. "Yeah, I know how that goes," he said. "Anyway, I just came down to process him, so they're all yours. Good luck, Greg."

"Thanks, Danny."

Danny walked out after patting Adam on the shoulder. Adam looked at his friend quietly before nudging him.

"They're your kids, Greg," Adam said.

"Yeah, but they know you a lot better than they know me," Greg replied sadly.

Adam sighed. "I'm sorry, Greg. I really am."

Greg shook his head. "It's not your fault. We've been over this already."

"They don't want much in life. Just a place to live and someone who loves them."

"Yeah, I know. I talked to my mom a little earlier."

Adam made a slight face. "Ooo, how'd she react?"

"She's looking for a place in Vegas so she can help out."

"That's sweet of her."

Greg nodded. "Yeah, only, she wants to live with us."

Adam snorted slightly before trying to cover. "She means well, Greg. Just remember that."

"I still think she scarred you the first time you met her."

Adam laughed. "Nah, not really. Sweet woman."

Greg smiled. "Yeah, she is." Greg stepped closer to the twins, and Adam remained by the doorway. Alexa looked up at Greg, giving him a sad smile.

"Caden, this is Greg," she said. "He's our father."

"Oh, so he's the jerk who hasn't been here for our entire lives?" Caden replied bitterly.

Greg said nothing as Alexa sighed. "Caden, you know Mom didn't tell him."

Caden rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well he should've been with her anyway! Screw Las Vegas! New York's better! I don't want to go to Vegas. Especially not with him."

Greg licked his lips quietly. "Caden, I'm sorry for the way things happened," he said softly. "What happened between your mother and I was very complicated. Both of us were young, and I got a great opportunity to work with the second best crime lab in the country. Her life was here. Neither one of us were willing to bend. I know, it sounds like a line and a really lame excuse."

"You're right, it does," Caden said sharply. "And there's no way you can possibly make up for not being here for ten years, so don't even try. If _you_ had been here, _none_ of this would've happened. Mom would still be alive. She never would've been with Jack, and everything would be okay. This is all your fault!"

Greg swallowed, biting his lip. "I know, I should've been here. But I didn't know, and I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, well, sorry isn't good enough! What do you think, you can just show up after ten years and everything's gonna be fine? We're gonna love you?"

"I don't expect that, no."

Caden narrowed his eyes. "Then what do you want from us?"

Greg shook his head. "Nothing. But you're coming home with me, so you might as well like it."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Child Services has granted Greg custody of you guys," Adam said.

Caden looked over at him with a frown. "Uncle Adam, you're gonna let him come in and take us?" he asked sadly.

Adam sighed. "Greg's a good guy, Caden. One of my best friends. You'll love him. He's a lot funnier than I am."

Caden smiled slightly.

"Give him a chance, buddy, before you hate him forever."

Caden looked back at Greg with a scowl.

"Buddy, if you wanna blame anyone, blame me," Adam explained. "I never told Greg about you guys, and I talked to him all the time."

"You know I can't do that," Caden said.

"Well, don't blame him either."

Caden sighed, frowning. "I don't want to go with him. I don't know him. I don't trust him."

Adam walked in further, sitting down beside Caden. "Trust me, Caden. He's a good guy. He's a police officer."

Caden smiled slightly. "Like you?"

"Yeah, except he gets out into the field a lot more often than I do, so he gets to see all the cool stuff up close. Plus, he gets to solve the crimes and put away all the bad guys."

Caden looked over at Greg, who nodded. "Okay, well, maybe he's not so bad."

"Plus, in Las Vegas, it's always warm. Just like summer is here."

Caden smiled. "Yeah, I know. But there's no beach, and no snow."

"My mom still lives in California," Greg said. "She's got a nice house out there, right on the water."

"Really?" Caden asked.

Greg nodded. "Yep. She says she's gonna keep it even though she's moving to Vegas, so when we go on vacation, we can stay there. Plus, my dad's parents used to live in Big Bear Lake, and he still owns the house. Any time we want to go skiing, we can."

Caden shrugged. "Alright, I guess it won't be too bad."

Greg smiled.

"I still don't like you, though," the kid said.

"Fair enough."

Caden looked over at Adam with a tired expression on his face.

"Maybe we should head out," Adam suggested. "You look tired, buddy."

Caden nodded.

"Can I stay?" Alexa asked, looking at Adam before Greg.

"Visiting hours are over, sweetie," Adam said. "Plus, Caden needs his rest. Greg's got a nice place you can stay in."

Greg nodded, and she sighed.

"Alright." She hugged her brother gently before standing up and making her way to the door. Adam did the same, and Greg patted him on the shoulder. The three of them walked out the door and headed back to Greg's loft. After getting Alexa settled and sleeping, Greg and Adam sat on the living room couch.

"Rough day," Adam said.

Greg sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but… is it wrong that I feel bad that my kids know you better than they know me?"

Adam shrugged. "I guess that's normal. I wouldn't know. But Greg, it's not your fault. You didn't know. If you're gonna blame someone, blame me."

"I'm not blaming anyone, Adam. No one but myself."

"Greg…"

"If I hadn't gone to Vegas…"

"You wouldn't be where you are today. And where you are is something to be proud of."

"A murderer is something to be proud of?"

Adam sighed and rolled his eyes at the impending argument. One they'd had a thousand times. "You're not a murderer. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Greg shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I still won't believe you."

Adam shook his head, chuckling. "You never do."

Greg nodded before looking down to the ground. "Do you think that I can do this?" he asked softly before looking up at Adam.

"Of course," Adam replied. "Greg, I've never seen you fail at anything you do. Even when you think you have, you know you haven't."

Greg sighed. "You know, you're not only my conscience, but sometimes, you're my cheer squad. And that's a little creepy."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, yeah, shut up." He pushed Greg off the couch, and Greg frowned.

"Hey, my house." Alexa screamed in her room, and Greg rushed down the hall. Adam followed quickly, standing in the doorway while Greg sat next to Alexa. "Hey, sweetie," he said softly. She opened her eyes, breathing hard. She threw herself into his arms, and he stroked her hair.

"I," she began, shaking. "I saw him killing her. He killed my mom." She started crying, and Greg held her tighter. "Is he going to pay for what he did?"

"Yes," Greg said quietly. "He's not going to get away with it."

She nodded, snuggling against him. "I want Mommy."

"I know, sweetie. I know." She cried harder, and Greg kissed her on the top of the head.

Adam smiled slightly before slipping out of the room and walking down the hall. He sighed, sitting down on Greg's couch and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. He closed his eyes, relaxing and thinking about Greg's transition into fatherhood. He knew Caden wasn't going to make it easy. In fact, more than likely, Caden was going to make it overly difficult.

Greg joined him a while later, and Adam looked over. "She's sleeping now," Greg said, sighing.

"Good," Adam said.

"I can't do this, Adam. I don't know what to say to her when things like that happen. What am I supposed to do?"

"You did fine. You want lessons? Ask your mom. She got you through a lot of stuff."

Greg shrugged.

Adam made a face. "Dude, lighten up," he said. "I'm supposed to be the serious one. You'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

Greg shook his head. "I've already missed so much of their lives. I can't get that back."

"They'll forgive you. Alexa already does because she knows she needs you. Caden, he can hold a grudge, but he'll get over it. He's a kid. Don't worry too much about it, alright? Relax."

"You know me, I always worry too much."

Adam gave him a look. "_You_ worry too much?" he asked his friend.

"Well, things change when you're responsible for someone else's death," Greg said sadly.

Adam shook his head. "Sometimes, you just need to let things go. You used to be a funny guy, you know."

Greg rolled his eyes. "I still am."

"Not right now. You used to joke away the bad stuff. You shouldn't lose that, man."

"You sound like Sofia."

"How's she doing, anyway?"

"Not bad. Transferred to Boulder. Talked to her a couple of weeks ago, she's doing well."

"Good, good." The two fell silent, both wrapped up in their own thoughts before Adam finally looked at the clock. "Shoot, it's getting late. I should get going. I gotta go to work tomorrow. Or, rather, later today."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for everything, man."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Greg shrugged, standing and walking to the kitchen. He came back with a bag, and handed it to Adam. "Here," he said. "This is for you."

"For what?" Adam replied.

"You'll understand when you opened it. And you can't open it until you get home."

Adam shrugged. "Fine, whatever. I'll see you later, Greg."

"Later, Adam." Adam left, and Greg closed the door behind him. Adam reached his apartment, quickly closing the door so he could open the bag. Inside was a book, which confused Adam, until he flipped it over and saw that it was about sex positions. Turning slightly pink, he opened it to the first page, and a note fell to him.

_For use with Kendall,_ was all it said. Adam laughed, shaking his head.

"Happy birthday to me," he said to himself.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: See the first chapter for the disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 5

Adam sighed as he sat and stared at his computer. He wasn't sure what to do, or what needed to be done, but he knew that he had to be here. If for nothing else than he really needed to try to get his mind off of Audrey, the kids, and the trouble that had happened.

Mac walked in, and he looked at his young employee. "Adam?" he asked.

Adam looked up to Mac with a sad expression.

"What're you doing here?"

"Working," Adam replied quietly, gesturing at the blank computer screen before him.

"You should take some time off, grieve for your friend."

Adam looked down at the desk in front of him. "With all due respect, Mac, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

Adam sighed. "Because… I don't handle these things well."

Mac sat down next to Adam, who looked over.

"I don't deal with death of people I know," Adam continued hesitantly. "I-I prefer to ignore it, p-pretend nothing's wrong. I know Audrey's gone. I kn-know Alexa and Caden are gonna go back to Las Vegas with Greg. B-But I don't want to think about that. I really just… want to ignore it."

"Adam…"

"I want to work, Mac. Please."

"With all due respect to your wishes, Adam, you're in pain, and you may or may not be thinking clearly. Ignoring this isn't going to make it go away. It isn't going to make it better. You have to face it sooner rather than later."

Adam leaned back in his chair, sighing softly. "I don't want to think about how much I miss her. How much I'm going to miss the kids. I know they'll do fine with Greg. He's a great guy, and he'll be a great father. But… for ten years, I've been the only male figure they knew, you know? I was the closest thing to a father that they had. And now, they're going to live with their real dad in Las Vegas…"

"You can always go see them," Mac offered.

Adam shrugged. "Yeah, but I feel like that would make me miss them more."

"Adam, it's not like Greg's going to completely cut you off from them. You'll still be able to talk to them."

"Yeah, I know." He looked down, and Mac watched him silently. "I guess I don't want them to leave because then I lose Audrey too."

Mac nodded his understanding, placing a gentle hand on Adam's shoulder. "I understand."

"Is it like that with Reed?"

It was a simple question, and something Mac should've expected, but it threw him for a loop. He pondered his answer as Adam looked up at him.

"I mean, R-Reed has parents of his own," Adam stuttered. "B-But, he's still Claire's son… I'm sorry if I'm getting too personal."

"No, it's okay," Mac told his nervous tech. "Just, not something I ever think about. Reed's all grown up, he doesn't need me like these kids need you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Adam said somberly. "I just… wish there was something I could do. But, they'll be fine with Greg, and I'm sure they'll love Las Vegas. It's hard not to, you know? Plus, his team's cool. They'll be totally supportive of him and the kids, and his mom's coming out, and I know things'll be fine. But… I can't help worrying about them."

"You said it yourself, you've been the only male in their lives for 10 years."

"Yeah, I know." Adam sighed softly, looking down at the table again. "But, they'll be more than fine with Greg. And, his overprotective mother is gonna move out there and help him, and they'll love her. She's more crazy than anyone I've ever met in the world."

Mac smiled softly.

Adam shook his head. "She's sweet, though. For now, I think his father and Trish are gonna help him get re-established in a bigger place out there. So, I know that they're going to be well taken care of, but I can't help being worried, you know?"

Mac nodded quietly, and Adam fell silent for the moment.

* * *

"Grissom," he answered groggily.

Greg sighed. "Hey, boss," he said quietly. He heard Grissom move in the background.

"Greg? Everything alright?"

"I'm gonna need a little more time off."

"Why? What's going on?" Greg started pacing back and forth in the hallway of the conference, the only quiet place he could find, trying to gently break the news to Grissom.

"Remember how I asked for my DNA profile?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was for comparison to two 10 year old twins. Their mother was murdered, and my name was on their birth certificate. They're my kids, Grissom." His boss fell silent, and Greg paused his pacing, swallowing hard. "Gr-Grissom?"

"Yes, Greg?" Grissom replied quietly.

"Just making sure you're still there," Greg uttered softly.

"I'm here. How're you holding up?"

Greg started pacing again. "Uh… shocked, scared, worried. I think that about sums it up. I need the extra time to get them settled in Las Vegas."

"Understandable. It's yours."

He stopped pacing. "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll deal with Ecklie."

"Thanks, Grissom."

"You're welcome, Greg. How are they doing?"

"Alexa's having nightmares, and Caden…" Greg didn't get to finish his statement as a pipe struck him over the head from behind. He dropped to the ground, unconscious. The man who knocked him out started dragging him away.

"Greg?" Grissom asked at hearing his young employee's silence. "Greg? Are you okay? Greg?"

* * *

Mac and Adam had moved to Mac's office, where they were sitting in silence when Mac's phone rang. "Detective Taylor," he answered.

"Detective, this is Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas Crime lab," Grissom said.

Mac fought to hide any reaction from Adam. "Mr. Grissom, what can I do for you?"

Adam's eyes went wide.

"I need you to check on my CSI, Greg Sanders," Grissom continued on the phone. "We were on the phone, and something happened to him, I think. He hung up abruptly."

Mac watched Adam intently. "Do you think he's hurt?"

"It's possible. I really don't know."

Mac nodded to himself. "Okay. Do you know where he's staying and where he's supposed to be today?"

"Yes. He's staying at his father's loft, although I don't know where that is. His conference was being held in the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel."

Mac scribbled on the pad in front of him.

"He's presenting a paper, which I think was this morning," Grissom continued. "I don't think he has his phone, and if he does, he's not answering my calls."

Mac nodded. "We'll find him," he assured. "Do you know if he has any enemies or anything?"

"I don't, no. I know he has a friend up there… a tech with your lab, I think. Adam Ross is his name."

Mac looked up at Adam somberly. "Yeah, I know. I've met your CSI."

"Right. Adam would know better than me."

Mac nodded.

"After he hung up abruptly, I tried calling back, but he didn't answer. After the third try, I called your office."

"We'll find him," Mac repeated.

"Okay," Grissom said. "Please, keep me posted. I'll be out there in a few hours."

Mac nodded, knowing that if he had been in Grissom's position, he would do the same thing. "Sure thing. I'll have a car waiting for you at La Guardia when you get here."

"I appreciate it." They exchanged their goodbyes, and Mac turned somberly to Adam.

"What's wrong, boss?" Adam asked quietly.

"Gil Grissom just called me," Mac said. "He's sure something's happened to Greg. So, what we need to do is GPS his phone. What I need from you is his phone number and any enemies you can think of."

Adam flinched slightly. "That's… kinda a long list, boss."

"Do the best you can."

"Yes sir."

"Then, after that, go home."

"Mac, I've got one murdered friend, and now one missing friend. There's no way I'm leaving this lab beyond picking Alexa up from her grandparents' house."

Mac sighed. "I can't have you on this case. You're emotionally involved."

"I have other cases I can work on. Just, keep me posted."

Mac nodded. "Of course. But, you're still going home as soon as you give me that list. That's an order."

"Mac, please," Adam practically pleaded. "I need to be here. If you don't want me to work, I'll respect that, but… I really need to be here."

Mac exhaled slowly. "Fine, but you're not touching this case, or any other work you have. I need that list."

Adam nodded, grabbing a pen and a pad of paper.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: See the first chapter for the disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 6

Mac stood in the airport, waiting for Grissom. The older man approached quickly. "Detective Taylor?" he asked.

"Yes," Mac replied. "Mr. Grissom."

"Just Grissom, please."

"Call me Mac. We GPS'd his phone, but it turned up nothing so far. Adam's still working on a detailed list of Greg's enemies in New York. Has anyone tried contacting you yet?"

"No, not at all. If they took Greg for the sake of taking Greg, then they might not ask for a ransom. His father lives in New York somewhere."

"Adam's already been in touch with his father. He hasn't heard anything, but he and his wife are probably at the station by now."

Grissom nodded, sighing.

"If I've learned anything about your CSI from Adam, it's that he's a strong kid. He'll make it through this."

Grissom nodded again. "I know he will."

Mac nodded. "I'll take you to the lab, and my team will catch you up to speed on what we have."

"Okay." The two left the airport for the lab.

* * *

"Okay, so we have a Caucasian male, age 32, blonde-brown hair, brown eyes, 6', 180-200 pounds, missing since about 10 am," Stella recapped for Flack, Danny, Hawkes, and Lindsay as Mac and Grissom walked up. "Also, he's one of us. He works out in Las Vegas."

"This is his supervisor, Gil Grissom," Mac said, gesturing at Grissom. "Grissom, this is Flack, Stella, Danny, Hawkes, and Lindsay." Everyone took their turns shaking Grissom's hand briefly.

"We're gonna get him back," Stella told him.

Grissom nodded. "I had to work to convince the rest of my team not to come out here," he said softly. "But, they want to be involved."

"We'll keep open lines," Lindsay said as Adam walked in.

"I, uh, I have a partial list of Greg's enemies," Adam said softly. "I need to go pick up Alexa, though."

"It's okay," Mac said softly, patting Adam on the shoulder gently. "Take care of her."

Adam nodded. "These, uh, they're the most likely to want to hurt him, and the reason why is on there. He, uh, he doesn't know why they'd want to be after him, I bet, but they… would want to kill him." Adam sighed, frowning. "I'm, uh, I'm gonna go get her and bring her here. Umm, Eric and Trish are gonna be here soon… they're on their way. He had a meeting he couldn't get out of, but he's gonna be here soon with her."

"Okay."

"So, uh, I'll be back." Adam walked out, and Grissom looked at Mac.

"He's nervous around authority and new people," Danny explained.

Grissom nodded.

"Does Greg have any enemies in Vegas that might travel here?" Danny asked.

Grissom sighed. "Yeah, actually," he replied. "Uh, last year, he ran down a suspect, Demitrius James."

"I remember hearing about that," Mac said. "Started somewhat of a riot, if I recall."

"Yeah, well, as much as they are suspects, they aren't. As soon as I heard Greg was missing, we had someone look for them. Both Marla and Aaron are accounted for in Vegas."

"Okay, so that leaves us with the list Adam created," Stella said, taking the paper from Mac. "Which… definitely isn't that short."

"And that's only a partial?" Lindsay asked, reading over Stella's shoulder.

"What the hell did that kid do out here?" Danny asked. "Murder a ton of people?"

Grissom shook his head. "Knowing Greg, it doesn't take much for him to aggravate you," he said. "At least, it didn't when he was younger."

"My bet is that Greg saw these people doing something wrong and turned them in," Mac said.

"Clairvoyant, or did you peek?" Flack asked.

Mac smirked.

Flack shared the same look. "You peeked."

"Point is, these people hold a grudge against Greg," Mac said. "We need to find out who has him, and where."

* * *

Adam pulled up outside Audrey's parents' house, parking on the curb. He jumped out, running up the steps and ringing the doorbell. Alexa opened the door, confused to find Adam there instead of Greg. "Uncle Adam?" she asked.

"Hey, sweetie," he said.

"Where's Greg?"

"He's… Well, dear, I don't know. But I'm gonna bring you back to work with me, okay? You can meet Greg's dad and his stepmother." _Well, most current stepmother,_ he added to himself.

"Okay." She turned back into the house. "Bye Grandma! Bye Grandpa! I love you!"

Audrey's mother walked into the foyer, smiling at Adam. He smiled apologetically.

"Hold on, sweetie," she said. "I need to talk to Adam for a minute, okay? Why don't you go get a cookie or two for the road?"

"Okay, Grandma," the little girl replied, walking into the kitchen.

Adam smiled at the older woman.

"Where's this child's father?" she asked accusingly. "Why isn't he picking her up like he said he would? I want to meet this young man."

"Lois, you know Greg," Adam said.

She shook her head. "I want to meet him. Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"What a responsible man," she grumbled.

Adam sighed. "Lois, Greg's been kidnapped," he explained quietly.

Her eyebrows shot up.

"I don't want Alexa to know just yet. I'll explain it to her at the lab, when I know more about what's going on, but he's missing."

She frowned. "I'm… sorry. I was too harsh."

Adam shook his head. "Completely understandable. I promise you, Lois, he's a good guy. He'll be a great father to Alexa and Caden. He's a CSI with the Las Vegas Police Department."

"Oh, _that_ Greg Sanders."

Adam sighed. "Yes, Lois. But believe me, he's a good guy."

Lois nodded. "I don't doubt you, Adam," she said softly. Alexa came back into the foyer, and Lois smiled down at her. "Okay, sweetie, you be a good girl, okay?"

"I promise, I'll call you a bunch of times," Alexa replied.

Adam smiled.

"Okay," Lois said. "Take care. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye, Grandma. Bye, Grandpa!"

Adam slung his arm around Alexa's shoulders, leading her to the car. He smiled back at Lois and gave her a quick wave before walking out the front door.

* * *

Alexa ran into the lab and ran straight over to Mac. "Detective Taylor?" she asked.

Adam ran up after her, winded, as Mac turned around.

"What can I do for you?" Mac asked her gently. She looked up at him sadly.

"Please, please bring my dad home safe."

Mac looked at Adam and arched his eyebrows. "We'll do our best."

She nodded.

"Is it okay if I talk to your uncle Adam for a minute?" Mac asked the girl.

She shook her head, walking away.

Mac turned to Adam. "You told her?" he asked.

"On the car ride here," Adam replied. "I had to explain why her father, who promised he'd come pick her up, didn't show."

"Okay, keep an eye on her. How are you holding up?"

Adam shook his head. "I'll deal when everything's set and I don't have to worry about everyone else."

Mac nodded. "If you need anything…"

"Thanks, Mac. About the list I gave you, those are the ones most likely to act out toward Greg. Everyone else either got over it, is already dead, or wouldn't hurt him. Do you still need those names?"

Mac shook his head. "No, we're still working with the list you gave us. The conference faxed over its list of guests. Can you cross-reference with any people who've ever had a grudge against Greg?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Stella, Lindsay, and Grissom went to the conference hotel to process the scene, as they just reported Greg missing Danny, Hawkes, and Flack are working on tracking down the people on your list."

"Okay," Adam said, sighing. "I'll, uh, get to work on the cross-reference for you."

"Okay," Mac said softly. "And, Adam?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Hang in there."

"I will." Adam walked away, making his way to Alexa. He threw his arm around the young girl's shoulders before walking over to Danny. "Where's the list from the conference?" Adam asked him.

Danny jumped, looking up. "Sorry," he said. "I was focused on this. Uh… that list is…" Danny shuffled through papers on the desk, and Adam shared a look with Alexa. "Right here." He handed it to Adam.

"Great. I'm gonna take this to the break room, work on it there. Are Eric and Trish in there?"

"Yeah, Mac told them to go there."

"Okay." Adam walked out of the room with Alexa, who looked up at him curiously.

"What's that list?" she asked.

"This is a list of the guests at the conference your dad was presenting at," he replied.

"Why do you have that?"

"Detective Taylor wants me to look at it, see if anybody on this list is someone that's mad at your daddy."

She nodded as they walked into the break room. Eric and Trish turned to greet the newcomers.

"Adam," Trish said, stepping forward.

Adam hugged her gently around her swollen belly. "Trish," he said. "How are you?"

"I've been better," she said softly. "You?"

"Same here."

"I'm sorry to hear about Audrey."

"Thanks." Eric stepped forward, shaking Adam's hand. "This is Alexa. She's Greg's daughter. His son is still in the hospital."

"It's nice to meet you, Alexa," Trish said gently.

Alexa smiled. "Nice to meet you too," she replied.

Trish extended her arms to the girl, wrapping her in a hug. "You can call me Trish if you want." Alexa nodded, hugging Trish gently.

Eric smiled warmly. "Try not to be afraid of the fact that you're going to be older than your aunt or uncle," he joked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Adam chuckled softly, and Alexa smiled.

"I didn't think about that," she replied as Eric stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around his wife and granddaughter, and Adam smiled to himself before burying himself in the list in front of him.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: See first chapter for the disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Where are we?" Mac asked, walking into the lab occupied by Danny, Flack, and Hawkes. Hawkes sighed.

"We've split the list," he replied, looking up at Mac.

"So far, everyone on mine's still in prison," Flack said.

"Same here."

"I've got about three that're out," Danny said. "Jake Calgary, Brian Thames, and Hank Redford." Adam rushed into the room.

"I went through this list five times, Mac," he said. "No one really stands out that would want to hurt him. Maybe Grissom should look through this? Or we could fax it to Vegas, see if they recognize any of the names?"

"Vegas might be able to help," Danny replied, dialing a number on speakerphone.

"Directory assistance," the operator said.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab, please."

"Just one second." They heard the tones being dialed as Grissom, Stella, and Lindsay walked in.

"We dropped off the evidence with Kendall," Stella said. "We didn't find much trace, though. Just a cloth that we think was used to subdue Greg, Greg's phone and ID badge, his hotel room key, and his jacket. Whoever did this, did it cleanly."

"Las Vegas Crime Lab," Judy's voice rang out from the speakerphone.

"Uh, hi," Danny said. "This is Detective Messer from the New York Crime Lab. I was wondering if any of the graveyard CSIs were available. I have some questions for them."

"Umm, I believe they're in the A/V lab. I'll patch you through."

"Thank you." More tones, followed by ringing.

"A/V lab, Archie."

"Archie, this is Detective Danny Messer from the New York Crime Lab."

"Detective Messer, how's the case going?"

"We need to ask some of the CSIs some questions. Are they there?"

"Catherine, Nick, and Warrick are all behind me."

"Archie, put it on speakerphone," Grissom said.

"Sure thing, boss," Archie replied.

"Grissom?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine," he replied.

"Any word?"

"We just finished processing the hotel. Doesn't look like much."

"I have some questions for you," Danny said. "I'm Danny Messer."

"Catherine Willows. How can I help you?"

"I need to know if any of these names sound familiar to you guys out in Vegas. Maybe something stands out."

"Okay. Read them."

"Jake Calgary."

"No."

"Brian Thames?"

"No."

"Hank Redford?"

"No."

"We have a list of people from the conference," Adam said. Everyone in the New York lab looked at him. "This name struck me as odd… something I'd heard before but can't place, maybe you might be able to look it up?"

"Sure thing," Archie replied. "Go ahead, Adam."

"Hank Peddigrew."

"That's Sara's ex," Nick said.

"Huh… yeah, I remember him," Archie said. "The paramedic." He was still typing in the background. "Who… does not have much of a paper trail. His birth certificate was destroyed in a fire in the county records office, according to the report filed. Other than that, his prints are in the system."

"What's a paramedic doing going to a forensics conference?" Flack asked.

"That's a good question," Archie said. He hit a few more keys, trying to find the answer as Lindsay sat down with the fingerprints.

"Maybe the prints we lifted can help," she said, analyzing them.

"Nick, can you ask Mandy to fax over a copy of Greg's prints, as well as Hank Peddigrew's?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, sure," Nick said. "You really think he has something to do with it?"

"Right now, we've got to consider it."

"Of course."

They heard Nick leave the lab, and Archie sighed. "I don't know how much help I can be here," he said. "I can't get any information about Hank before eight years ago. It's almost like he didn't exist."

"Hank Redford got out of jail eight years ago," Danny said, looking at the paper in front of him.

"If this is the same guy, how did he get hired as an EMT?" Stella asked.

"Las Vegas doesn't ask questions," Archie joked.

"Hank Redford went away on a possession charge," Danny replied.

"His prints should've been in AFIS, though, regardless of him changing his name," Lindsay piped up from the computer she was using.

"But you can still be an EMT with a possession charge if you show proper reform," Grissom said.

"Changing your name and moving to another state sounds more like sketchy reform," Archie remarked as they heard Nick walk back in.

"They're on their way," he announced.

"Good," Grissom said, excusing himself. Mac followed him out, and Lindsay sighed.

"Nothing in AFIS with the first set," she said. "They may be Greg's, though."

"Yeah," Catherine said. "His aren't in AFIS."

Mac and Grissom walked back in, carrying the sheets of paper from the fax machine. Mac handed them to Lindsay, who smiled.

"Thanks." She took the first set, manually comparing them to Greg's as the computer scanned for the second set. A moment later, it beeped with a positive match. She turned, pulling it up. "Brian Thames," she read.

"So, everything with Hank is a coincidence?" Danny said.

Lindsay shrugged.

"Then why's Hank's name on the list?" Warrick asked. "Where did that come from?"

"How would Brian know about Hank and know to use his name?" Danny asked.

"Unless Brian's been stalking Greg for years," Adam replied.

"What did Brian do?" Mac asked.

"Brian beat the crap out of his girlfriend, who was friends with us. Greg convinced her to turn him in and file charges and made sure they stuck. He went away for a while."

"So, Brian's our most likely suspect?" Danny asked.

"Hank Peddigrew was at one of our crime scenes today," Warrick said. "So, he wasn't in New York."

"So, assuming Brian signed up using Hank's name…" Mac said.

"How would he know who Hank was?" Catherine asked.

"Hank and Brian were friends," Adam said as realization set in. "They knew each other quite well." Everyone looked at Adam, and he sighed. "Brian had mentioned him a time or two. Hank went to the desert, and Brian moved out here. Hank Redford is someone else. It must be a coincidence."

"So, Brian signed up using Hank's name," Danny said.

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"Maybe he thought Greg wouldn't get scared knowing that," Nick said. "Hank Peddigrew isn't threatening. Hell, Brian probably wouldn't know that Greg knew Hank. So, he probably went with a safe name he could fake being."

"Except, now we're on to him," Adam said.

"But, even still… how do we find him?"


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: See the first chapter for the disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 8

Adam walked into the break room, finding Alexa sleeping against Trish on the couch while Eric stood in the corner, looking out the window. Trish was the first to acknowledge Adam's presence. "How's the case going?" she asked nervously. Eric turned to look at Adam.

"So far, we have a suspect," Adam replied. "Who was staying at the hotel. CSIs are on their way to go process it, see if they're there or if there are any clues there as to where he took Greg."

Trish nodded, and Eric sighed.

"What are the chances Greg'll come back alive?" Eric asked quietly.

Adam bit his lip. "The first 12-24 hours are crucial in a kidnapping case. We're still in that window. Usually after 24 hours, the victim's probably been killed. But this isn't exactly a typical kidnapping case, because there's been no mention of ransom or anything. This guy took Greg because he wants to hurt and/or kill Greg. So, it's about 50/50 at this point."

Eric nodded solemnly, and Adam looked to the ground.

"Is there anything we can do?" Eric's voice was soft, a tone Adam had never heard from Greg's father.

Adam sighed. "Right now, no. The best we can all do is just wait."

Eric nodded, and Adam fell silent.

Trish looked back and forth between the two men. "Maybe we could go grab dinner?" she asked. Adam and Eric looked at each other before shrugging and going along with it. Trish woke up Alexa, and the four of them went out to dinner.

* * *

While the group was at dinner, Adam's cell phone rang. "Adam Ross," he said.

"Adam, it's Danny," Danny said.

"What's up, Danny?"

"We have a potential lead on a location for Greg, but if there was any doubt that it was Brian that took Greg, it's gone."

"That's good, I guess."

"Yeah. Where are you guys?"

"We went out to dinner. We'll probably be back after."

"No, it's good that you guys got out."

"Yeah, well, can't deny a pregnant woman food. We'll be back within the hour."

"Take your time. We're gonna be running the evidence, and Mac and Grissom are going to our potential location with Flack."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should…"

"Adam, finish your dinner," Danny demanded.

Adam sighed. "We're almost done," he countered.

"We'll be here when you get back. This is kinda a long shot. I'm not going to lie to you, okay? It's possible, but doubtful. So, don't get your hopes up just yet."

"Okay, fine. We'll be back soon."

"Take your time." They hung up, and Eric turned to Adam.

"What'd he say?" the worried father asked.

"They may have a potential location on Greg, but Danny says it's a long shot," Adam recapped. "He told us to finish dinner and to not rush back."

Alexa frowned, reaching for Adam's hand. "I hope he's okay," she said softly.

Adam gave her a sad smile. "Me too, sweetie. Me too."

* * *

The four of them returned from dinner, and Stella greeted them in the break room. "Our lead didn't pan out the way we wanted it to," she said.

Adam tensed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Greg and Brian weren't there, but there was a clue waiting there."

Adam groaned angrily. "So, this is all a game to him. One stall tactic after another while he tortures Greg to death."

"Adam, I know you're frustrated, but we're doing the best we can."

He sighed. "Yeah, Stella, I know." She hugged him gently, telling him that they'd take care of things, before walking out of the room.

Adam slumped into the couch, spent from the day's events.

"Why don't you get some rest, Adam?" Trish said softly. "You look like you need it."

"Thanks, but I'm okay," he said softly. "I think I'm gonna go look into a few things in the lab." She nodded, and Alexa stood up.

"Can I go with you?" she asked softly.

Adam sighed. "Ya know, kiddo, I think you'd better stay here."

Alexa frowned at the suggestion. "I don't want to. I wanna go with you."

"Alexa, please, just stay with Trish and Eric."

She sighed. "Fine." She sat down next to Trish, and Adam kissed her on the top of her head. She gave him a half-smile, and he returned it before walking out of the room.

He made his way deeper into the lab, finding Mac in his office with Grissom. Grissom walked out a moment later, nodding at Adam solemnly before walking into one of the labs. Adam cautiously approached Mac's door before quietly knocking on the glass. Mac looked up and waved him in.

"How're you holding up?" Mac asked as the young tech made his way into the room.

"I, uh, I'm not," he said softly. Mac gestured for Adam to take a seat on the couch, which he did. Mac then pulled one of the other chairs in the room around to face Adam on the couch before sitting down.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Adam looked up from the floor, finding a deep concern in Mac's eyes.

"I knew this would happen," Adam began. "I just… I had this gut feeling that this time would be the time that something happened. And… I was stupid, and never told Greg any of these things, but it doesn't really matter because he probably wouldn't have listened to me, but I can't help feeling that maybe I could've prevented this somehow. I should've told him not to come out here. I should've warned him about what he left. I shouldn't have been such a bad friend and kept him in the dark. This is all my fault."

"Adam…"

"No, Mac. It is. I should've told him about Audrey, the twins, everything. I should've told him all of this a long time ago. But I didn't, and now he's been kidnapped and may get killed by the hands of this… jackass… and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. When I could've prevented all of this in the first place!" Adam sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest. Mac watched his young tech from a distance, not sure how to comfort him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Adam," Mac said softly. "None of this is your fault."

"It feels like it is."

"How so?"

"If Greg had known about Audrey, he would've come back and worked to make things right with her. Then, she never would've been with the jerk who killed her. He probably would've never had this happen because the people who did this to him wouldn't even recognize him because he would've changed a lot. He would've never run over the James kid, and then his face wouldn't have been everywhere, and they would've never come after him, and everything would've been fine." Adam brought his head down to his chest, crying.

Mac put his hand on Adam's shoulders, rubbing them gently in an attempt to soothe the young man before him. "You don't know that for sure, Adam," Mac said finally.

Adam didn't reply, keeping his head down as he continued to cry.

"You're shouldering a lot of blame for a bunch of things you had no control over," Mac continued.

"But I feel like I did," Adam replied tearfully.

Mac bit back a frown. "You didn't, Adam."

Adam continued to cry, something he had never done before in front of Mac. "But everything's always my fault. Always has been ever since I was a kid."

Mac furrowed his brow, but didn't push the issue as Adam sighed.

"I have never done anything right, according to my father," the younger man continued. "Apparently, I still can't. I screw up to the point where I nearly get my best friend killed… if he isn't already dead. If he isn't already wishing he was dead. I'm an idiot. I screwed things up big this time, Mac."

Sobs cut him off from speaking further, and Mac moved to sit next to Adam. He hugged Adam gently, allowing Adam to cry on his shoulder.

* * *

Stella poked her head in, meaning to talk to Mac, before hesitating at the sight before her. She caught Mac's eye, reading his expression as one to come back later before turning and walking out of the office. Flack caught her in the hallway.

"Anythin' new?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Got another lead," she replied. "I was gonna let Mac know I was running with it, but he's kinda busy."

Flack peered into the glass walls of the office, seeing what Stella meant. "Yeah, but I bet that's a long time comin'. That kid's having a rough week."

"Yeah. So, looks like I'm takin' you with me."

Flack smirked. "Alright. Let's roll."

* * *

Grissom walked into the break room, finding Trish, Eric, and Alexa sitting in there. The three of them looked at the newcomer to their calm with guarded interest. "Mr. Sanders," Grissom said. "I'm Gil Grissom, Greg's boss in Vegas. I'm not sure we've met."

"No, I don't think we have," he said. "Please, call me Eric, Mr. Grissom."

"Gil." They shook hands.

"Gil, this is my wife, Trish, and Greg's daughter, Alexa."

"It's nice to meet both of you, just not under these circumstances."

"Gil, do you have any leads on my stepson's kidnapping?" Trish asked quietly. Eric looked down at the question.

"We have one," he told her. "It could be a real lead, or it could pan out like the other one. Either way, it's something that Detective Bonasera's following up on."

She nodded.

"Any idea where Adam went off to?" Eric asked.

"He's in Detective Taylor's office."

Eric nodded, looking out the window again. Grissom sighed. The hardest part of one of his CSIs getting kidnapped was always dealing with the family.

"Did anyone call Greg's mother?" Eric interrupted Grissom's thoughts.

"Yes, earlier after we called you," Grissom replied. "She was coming out here as soon as she could." Just then, an older woman walked into the room with Hawkes. Danny walked in a few moments after.

"Eric," she said, looking at him.

Eric turned around. "Nancy," he replied, hugging her gently.

She inhaled deeply. "How's it going?"

"They're working on some leads."

She nodded.

"Nancy," Grissom said.

She turned to him. "Gil," she replied, hugging the older man. "Please, tell me you'll bring my boy back."

"We're doing the best we can."

She sighed painfully. "I took the first plane I could…"

* * *

Danny leaned over to Hawkes.

"His mother?" he asked.

Hawkes nodded.

"And Trish is…?"

"His step-mother," Hawkes replied quietly.

"Step-mother? She looks like she's 20."

"26, actually."

"And Greg is…?"

"32."

"Damn."

"And she's having his half-sibling, who's going to be about 10 years younger than their niece and nephew."

Danny shook his head. "Weird family."

"Don't judge them."

"I'm not. It's just… not what I'm used to."

Hawkes shrugged, watching as Nancy and Trish exchanged pleasantries. "It works for them."

* * *

Adam picked his head up as his cell phone rang. Mac nodded at him to answer the phone, and Adam sighed. "Adam Ross," he said.

"Adam," Greg replied hoarsely.

Adam bolted up. "Greg? Are you okay?"

"Not really. Listen, Adam, I managed to get free from him, but I'm completely lost, buddy."

"Don't worry, we're tracing this call. Just stay on the line with me, okay?"

"Alright."

"How bad are you hurt?"

"I think I got some broken ribs… maybe a broken wrist… hurts to breathe, walk, do all that… but I'll survive."

"You're damn right you will. I'm gonna kill you for this later."

Greg managed a half-chuckle at Adam's comment. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"You have us all scared to death, kid. Are you sure you got away from him?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty damn sure, considering I killed him."

Adam's eyebrows went up, and Mac looked upon his reaction with curiosity. "You killed him?"

Greg coughed slightly. "It was either him or me that got out alive, Adam."

Adam nodded solemnly. "Okay, fair enough. Listen, we've just about got your location pinned down, okay? But I need you to stay on the phone with me. We're on our way with the paramedics, okay?"

"Alright, super, fantastic. I'll stay awake, I swear."

"How'd he subdue you?"

"What, are you taking notes?"

"Making conversation. What would you rather talk about? The weather?"

"Adam, I just killed a man for the second time in my life. I'm a little terrified right now, okay?"

Adam sighed. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It's okay," Greg replied, matching his tone.

Mac and Adam were already rushing out at this point, with Mac radioing for the paramedics to Greg's location.

"I'm not sure what we should talk about," Greg continued. "Did my mom come rushing out here?"

Danny and Hawkes came rushing out to join them, still talking about Greg's family. Grissom joined them as well, leaving the family alone in the break room until Lindsay could join them.

"Yeah," Adam said into the phone. "She's in the break room with Eric, Trish, and Alexa."

"That's really awkward."

"Danny's mystified by your family."

"Oh, Dad and Trish?"

"Yeah."

"Did you mention to him that she's 26?"

"Hawkes did."

"It's weird."

"I know."

"I love my dad, though."

"I know you do, Greg."

They rushed to the scene, Mac keeping an ear on Adam's conversation with Greg while Grissom sat behind them. Following their car were Danny and Hawkes. Stella and Flack were going to catch up with them while Lindsay was keeping the family posted on the developments of the case.

"You still with me?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," Greg replied.

"You wanna talk about this?"

"Not on the phone, buddy."

"Fair enough."

"Do you think Grissom'll give me a raise after he meets my daughter?"

Adam laughed. "You'll have to ask him later," he replied, turning to Grissom. "Or, I could ask him now for you."

"He came out here?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, earlier. Want me to ask him for you?"

"No, no, it's okay."

"Chicken."

"Oh, grow up."

"I'm not the one afraid to ask my boss a simple question."

That statement earned Adam a curious look from Mac, one that caused Adam to rethink his words.

"Yeah, okay," Greg retorted. "Instead, you're afraid of Mac every time he walks into a room."

"Not fair," Adam replied.

"And you teasing me is? I'm injured, genius!"

"I know," Adam said quietly, the teasing tone gone from his voice.

"I'm sorry," Greg said.

"Don't be. You've got nothing to be sorry about. I should be apologizing to you."

"You know what? You can explain that logic later, after I've had a nap."

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me!"

"Okay, 2 things. 1. I'm pretty sure I don't have a concussion, and 2. I didn't say I was going to sleep now."

"Okay, good. We're almost there."

"Okay." Greg's voice sounded a little weaker, and he launched into a coughing fit. Adam pulled the phone away from his ear, biting his lip nervously. After the coughing subsided, he put the phone back to his ear.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"Not really," Greg replied.

"Any worse than you were before?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda how?"

"Kinda bleeding out my mouth. Damn, that really hurts."

"Greg, we're almost there, hang on."

"I'm hanging on, dammit."

"Stop being angry."

"Sorry. I'm a little worried here, which makes me angry."

"I know." They pulled to a stop outside the building, and they climbed out of the car. "Okay, we're here. Now, are you sure the place is clear?"

"Adam, if it wasn't, I think I'd be dead by now. Brian was acting alone."

Adam looked at Mac and nodded. Mac nodded, instructing the others to still draw their weapons and slowly enter the building.

"I hear you," Greg said in a lame attempt at a sing-song voice. Nonetheless, Adam laughed.

"Yeah, I figured you would," Adam replied. "The paramedics should be right behind us."

"NYPD!" Mac called out as they entered.

Greg groaned. "Tell Mac I'm here, but if I scream, I might die," he said into the phone.

"Don't you dare die on me!" Adam replied.

"I won't."

"Greg?" Grissom called out.

"Hey, you weren't kidding… he really is here," Greg said.

"He's afraid to scream back," Adam told them, ignoring Greg's comments. "He's afraid he'll start coughing again." Turning back to the phone, Adam said, "Greg, bang something together or something so we know where you are."

"Yeah, yeah." Greg started hitting the ground with the gun beside him. "You know, this could be a bad idea."

"What could be, buddy?" The group started walking toward the banging noise.

"Hitting a gun against the floor."

"Unload it before you kill yourself."

"I'm not gonna kill myself. It probably won't even go off."

"You say that now."

"Have a little faith." Greg's voice was much weaker now, and Adam sighed.

"Stay with me," he said softly.

"Trying," Greg said back as they reached his corner of the room. Brian was sprawled out not far from Greg, a bullet wound in his forehead.

"You're a good shot," Adam said, hanging up.

Greg shrugged weakly. "Thanks. I don't try." He slumped onto the ground, closing his eyes as the paramedics rushed over to take him to the hospital.


	10. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, so I probably should've said I'd have this all up tonight... haha. See the first chapter for the disclaimer. I hope you guys enjoyed the rewrite, and stay tuned for the sequel, tentatively titled, "Who Says You Can't Go Home?"

* * *

Epilogue

Caden groaned. "It's too early in the morning for this," he grunted.

Greg frowned. "Amen," he replied.

Grissom shook his head. "This is the first flight we could get," he said.

"Be nice to your boss," Nancy said.

"Yes, Mother," Greg retorted. Alexa snored against Caden's shoulder while Adam shook his head, chuckling.

"Like father, like son," Adam commented.

"There's a reason I work the night shift."

"I was talking about you and Caden."

"Oh. Right." Greg stood still, his ribs continuing to ache too much to move. His wrist was in a cast, and both Alexa and Caden had already taken to decorating it after Adam's nudging. Greg had been sleeping when they took the markers to the cast, and Adam had his hands full trying to keep the mischievous twins from drawing all over their father's face.

Greg stared at the twins, not sure how the transition to fatherhood was going to go. He was scared and nervous, but excited all the same. He had just wished he'd been there from the beginning. _At least I get the chance now_, he thought to himself.

"You'll do fine," Adam said softly, causing Greg to jump and, subsequently, wince at the pain it caused his ribs. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Greg replied. "And, I hate when you do that."

"I can't help it. You're easy to read."

"Yeah, yeah."

"That's what Audrey always loved about you." The duo fell silent, thinking about Audrey. Alexa was very close in resemblance to her, except that she had Greg's hair color. Caden was the spitting image of Greg, though, something that still had yet to stop amazing Greg.

"I'm really sorry, Adam," Greg said softly.

"For what?" Adam replied.

"About Audrey. About this whole trip."

Adam shook his head. "Don't be sorry about the trip, Greg. It was only a matter of time."

Greg bit the inside of his lip lightly. "Yeah."

"If anything, I'm sorry. I should've told you about all of this years ago, and I didn't. it's my fault."

Greg sighed. "Can we agree to disagree that it's both our faults?"

Adam laughed. "Fair enough." They shook hands, and Greg smirked.

"I just realized, you owe me 20 bucks," he said.

"For what?" Adam asked.

"We had a bet as to who would have kids first. You owe me."

"Now, wait a minute. I bet you'd have kids first."

"No, I bet I'd be first."

"No, you bet on me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did. Ask Nancy."

"Mom, did I bet I would have kids first, or that Adam would?" Greg asked.

Nancy laughed. "You bet that Adam would," she replied.

Greg frowned. "Damn."

"I told you!" Adam said. "So, you owe me 20 bucks."

"Fine," Greg replied, digging into his pocket. Grissom shook his head as Greg paid Adam.

Adam smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Their flight was called, and the group began to board. Adam said goodbye to the twins, promising to call and write often. They gave him sad smiles, with Alexa crying as she hugged Adam tightly. They finally turned and walked away, boarding the plane as Greg turned to Adam.

"I wouldn't say this trip was much fun," Adam said.

"No, not really," Greg replied.

"But we'll have to do it again some time."

"Definitely. Maybe next time, you can come out and visit me."

"I'll see what I can do."

Greg and Adam hugged briefly.

"I'll see ya around, kid," Greg said.

"Don't be a stranger," Adam replied.

Greg nodded, turning and walking away. Before disappearing down the tunnel, he turned back around to Adam.

"Oh, and before I forget, I expect to hear you're with Kendall or some other girl next I hear from you," Greg joked.

Adam shook his head. "You just worry about your own damn love life," he retorted.

Greg smirked. "Take care, Adam."

Adam nodded. "You too. Bye, Greg."

Greg simply waved.

The End


End file.
